


Venezia, 1520

by Mikanskey



Series: Atlas of a love story [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drama, Erik is a Sweetheart, Love at First Sight, M/M, Painting, Romance, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Charles, the young model of a famous Renaissance painter, Sebastian Shaw, becomes the lover of his pupil, Erik. Will the two lovers manage to escape together?





	Venezia, 1520

**Author's Note:**

> An illustrated story that I may or may not write and may or may not draw, in fact I have absolutely no time but do we ever know? (hihihihihi......hysterical laughter ... it's nothing, a simple fit of nerves)

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/190607093532301907.jpg.html)


End file.
